


Enemies?

by CeridwenofWales



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: Arranged Marriage, F/M, Falling In Love, First Love, Graphic description of torture, Hate to Love, Love at First Sight, Norse sagas - Freeform, Psychological Torture, Revenge, The Tale of Ragnar's Sons, The tale of Ragnarssons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2019-01-17 02:21:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12355488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CeridwenofWales/pseuds/CeridwenofWales
Summary: I would like to express my gratitude to Morgan (@pokeasleepingsmaug) who inspired this piece with her lovely comment and a enjoyable conversation. Thanks, love!Here it is the comment that motivated me:Sigurd sees Blaeja for the first time, hiding when they're capturing Aelle to kill him. He wants to kill her but she's beautiful, has these big beautiful eyes, the darkest he's ever seen, and in that moment, he falls in love with her. He sheathes his sword and grabs her hand, telling her not to be afraid, and he pulls her behind his shield and protects her from everyone who wants to kill her because she's Aelle's daughter.Because that first time he met those dark beautiful eyes of hers, he felt the snake stirring in his blood, and he knew. He knew that he was hers.





	Enemies?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pokeasleepingsmaug](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pokeasleepingsmaug/gifts), [DaizyDoe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaizyDoe/gifts), [Lauredessine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lauredessine/gifts).



> I'm mixing saga and show material, but I still picture Ivar as the eldest. Here he is already King of Dublin with adult children. After what happened in season 4b I've been sad to write Sigurd, I have to rewrite the main fic and I'm not sure how, or if, I'll include this there. I would like to know your thoughts about it. Thanks.

 

* * *

 

 

They won but victory wouldn’t bring his father back. The victory wouldn’t give his aching heart the relief of Ragnar’s warm embrace, the only warmth was the one provided by the spilled blood on that rich and green soil, the blood that was sprinkled on his face.

 

Bjorn was ripping Aelle’s tunic off of his sweaty back, leaving his skin exposed for what they were planning to do. They would inflict on him the most grueling and brutal torture they knew, one that would match how humiliated they felt after hearing about the manner of Ragnar's death.

 

When Bjorn started cutting the King’s skin, Sigurd thought he heard a sob. He shook his head and kept looking at Aelle’s struggling to break free from his restraints. Sigurd’s lips were pressed tightly together and he was breathing heavily out of satisfaction that the man that broke his mother’s heart was suffering.

 

A strangled whimper and this time he was sure they were not alone in that forest. Sigurd narrowed his eyes, trying to distinguish between the sounds and shadows of the forest and the source of the whimper that turned his mouth suddenly dry. Sigurd gulped at the sight of her. At first, Sigurd thought it was a magical being of the forest because, even at distance, her beauty couldn’t be from their world. The moonlight was bathing her skin and making her glow. But when their eyes met and she gasped, Sigurd pondered that none Goddess would be afraid of him. His hand descended to the pommel of the sword hanging from his belt and he started walking to her. Sigurd grinned, watching how her chest was rising and falling in quick succession as she panted. Every deliberated step he gave was making her stagger backward against the tree she has been using to hide, her eyes never leaving his face.

 

Unfortunately, Sigurd was not the only that had noticed her. His actions warned the others that they were being watched.

 

Out of the corner of his eye, Sigurd saw Floki unsheathing his sword and moving to where she was standing. Blaeja noticed the risk of her situation and gazed from Sigurd to Floki as if her eyes had the power to keep them away from her.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“See what we have here… a curious doe.” Floki said and Ragnar’s sons moved their gaze from the bloody scene to Blaeja.

 

She screamed and tried to run when Ivar started crawling to her, but Sigurd was faster and took hold of her arm.

 

“Let go of me, you monster. Don’t touch me! I’m warning you.” She hissed through clenched teeth while trying to break free.

 

Ivar laughed, “It seems the doe speaks.”

 

Sigurd didn’t find Ivar’s statement funny, “Stop fighting, woman! I won’t hurt you!”

 

“Blaeja! You shouldn’t be here, silly girl.” Aelle whispered because of the agony.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 _Blaeja. That’s her name._ Sigurd thought and looked at her face surprised that she has stopped struggling against his grip.

 

He was ruined when he locked eyes with her, it looked like a deep lake filled with mysteries Sigurd was sure would never be completely deciphered.

 

“Who are you?” Bjorn asked in a low and threatening tone and Blaeja refused to acknowledge him, glaring at Sigurd instead.

 

“If you’re not going to answer me, I can make Aelle speak instead.” This said Bjorn resumed cutting the King’s back.

 

The pained screams were the motivation needed for Blaeja to shout out, “Stop it! Don’t hurt him!”

 

Bjorn stopped, twirling his knife between his fingers, “It looks like she has a tongue…” his mouth twisted into a wry smile, “Let’s see for how long.”

 

Noticing she was shaking, Sigurd leaned forward and whispered, his hot breath caressing the sensitive skin of her neck, “No one will hurt you. You’re safe with me.”

 

She wanted to reply he was wrong and that he was her downfall, but Blaeja was hypnotized by his eyes. Icy blue eyes that remind her of the ocean and she wondered if that meant he could be as peaceful as the sea during a sunny day or dangerous as furious waves crashing against the shore.

 

_Is it possible that he is both? The peace and the torment?_

 

“Who are you, girl? Some servant girl that was used to pull up the skirts for your King?” Ivar asked, baring his teeth as a wolf.

 

Blaeja opened her mouth to reply, but Sigurd used his thumb to hold her chin and make her look at him, “Don’t listen to him. I know who you are.” His voice was soft and his lips were almost brushing against hers. She wanted to tell him of the inappropriate situation, but she could only gasp seeing the serpent in his eyes.

 

“You have the mark of Devil…” she squirmed to break free from his calloused hand and fell to the ground.

 

Ivar laughed, “I’ve heard I was the Devil, Sigurd. But, it’s the first time my skald brother is considered my equal. How does it feel, hmm? Not to have your lute to conquer the girl?” He finished, tilting his head and licking his lips.

 

_Sigurd. Now I know how to call him. No! I don't have to know him._

 

“Stop it! You’re scaring her.” Sigurd knelt in front of Blaeja and sighed, disappointed that her hair was hiding her face. Now that he had seen her face, he didn't want anything depriving him of the sight. He lifted his hand to brush the hair from her face and Blaeja flinched. Sigurd stopped for a moment, “I promise I won’t hurt you, Princess.” His words surprised everyone.

 

“Princess? How do you know?” Ubbe asked, walking closer to them and causing Blaeja to crawl backward and rest her back against a tree.

 

“She wears fine clothes and what other reason would she have for crying because of Aelle?” Sigurd pointed out.

 

 

* * *

 

  

Sigurd was penalized, watching her small shaking figure and wanted to hold her. But he suspected Blaeja would feel attacked if he did, so he just looked up at Ubbe to make him stop. Sigurd took his shield and stood, facing his brothers. Blaeja blinked through the tears, feeling like a failure. Her mother wouldn’t be proud to see her Northumbrian Princess surrounded by beasts.

 

_At last, I found consolation in the fact she is dead._

 

This man. This stranger that dared to touch and whisper against her skin was now holding his shield against his equals. Blaeja didn’t know why he would risk himself to protect her. It’s been a long time since she felt protected. When her mother was still alive and her father’s smile was not so rare.

 

He didn’t know her and yet there he was, trusting her with his back. _Doesn't this stranger consider I can pull out a hidden dagger and slit his throat?_ No, she was a fair maiden. Blaeja couldn’t take a life, especially not of a man that was not harming her. She kept looking at his broad shoulders moving with his every breath. The forest was silent, but her heartbeat was throbbing in her ears.

 

The anticipation was making her uneasy until Sigurd’s words echoed, “She is under my protection. Ivar demanded land as weregild, and you, my brothers want her father dead. I’m not against it, I won’t rise against you for taking revenge on Aelle. He deserves it. But it won’t be honorable to kill or harm his daughter…”

 

“What makes you think you have a say?” Ivar tilted his head and Sigurd swallowed, noticing his nostrils flaring, “What can you do to prevent me from handing her over to my soldiers, hmm? They will enjoy riding a sweet mare after all the stinking horses.” Ivar looked at her, smirking and Blaeja felt cold sweat running down her spine.

 

Sigurd noticed the way the warrior's eyes were shinning after Ivar's statement. He felt his insides grow warm in an unpleasant way and his stomach, though empty, writhed as if struggling with a rich meal.

 

“Don’t you dare to touch her. You won’t lay your dirty hands on my daughter, you filthy pagan.” Aelle gathered enough strength to yell.

 

Ivar smirked, coming closer to where Aella was restrained, “Your lungs are working just fine inside of your body. I can’t wait to see if they will be of use outside your ribcage.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

From where she was Blaeja couldn’t see Sigurd’s brow narrowing, only his hand tightening around the hilt of his sword, “You speak of disrespecting and ruining a noblewoman, brother. Don’t forget our mother was a Princess. If this is not enough to soothe your bloodlust... the image of how vulnerable she was and yet, our father respected her; then I’ll remind you of King Frø. Do you remember the stories, right? You’re saying monstrous things and the Gods might hear and be displeased. He defeated our ancestor, but he showed no respect for the household’s women and attracted his own defeat. Think wisely as we all know you are capable of.”

 

Ubbe looked from Sigurd to Ivar and nodded, “That’s true, Ivar. The girl is not guilty of her father’s actions. Not to mention that as we intend to stay here, it’s not wise for us to attract the rage of her people. They will never accept us as their rulers if we harm an innocent woman.”

 

Hvitserk and Floki remained silent, waiting for Ivar to consider his brothers’ words, “What do you want to do with her, Sigurd?” Hmm?” Ivar asked, his nose wrinkled in disgust.

 

“I’ll marry her,” Sigurd shouted, making everyone gasp.

 

Floki spat on the ground, “Are you mixing your blood with the enemy? Ragnar wouldn’t be proud.”

 

“What makes you think you knew my father that well? He knew we had to change to fit into the new world that is ahead of us. I demand her hand as weregild for my father’s death. I have no intention to stay here after her father’s death. My revenge is complete. I’m going home.” Sigurd said, looking over his shoulder to Blaeja.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Her mouth was hanging open. Even in her strangest dreams, she had never dreamed about marrying a pagan Prince from a land of ice. Her destiny was in Northumbria, maybe joining a nunnery or marrying one of the other Saxon Kings to end the constant feuds among the kingdoms.

 

_Stupid visions. I know nothing of God’s plans._

 

 

* * *

 

 

Bjorn raised his voice, “I don’t see why you couldn’t marry her. I give my approval.”

 

Ubbe muffled his approval, followed by Hvitserk’s. Ivar remained silent.

 

 _She would make a good wife for my son. He would rule over Dublin and Northumbria with no one to question him. But Sigurd doesn’t want the land. He wants her._ Ivar’s mind was flooding with possibilities, but the eagerness of those around him was amusing.

 

Sigurd’s stomach was shifting uneasily as if he was waiting in a line to hear the battle cry. He didn’t want to fight against his family. Sigurd would never admit, but he admired Ivar. He would do things differently as a King, but still, he respected his eldest brother.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Blaeja felt the cold sweat glistening on her furrowed brow. With hands clasped tightly in front of her stomach, she constantly fiddled with her knuckles, weaving her fingers in and out of each other. She sent a silent prayer that God would have mercy on her and on her father’s soul. She didn’t know why, but she was hoping God’s mercy would be represented on Earth by a man whose eyes scared and made her feel protected at the same time. She shook her head to dismiss this image. She should feel outraged and not relieved.

 

They were talking about her destiny as if she was not there, as if they were entitled to decide for her. As a Princess, she expected to marry for duty, but whenever she considered the matter, it was her father deciding and not some foreigner. Now she should swallow the bitter defeat and anger and Blaeja wondered how much she could swallow before she drowned in her sadness.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Ivar looked from Blaeja to Sigurd with a cocky smile, “I give my approval. You can have the Princess, brother. I suppose you’re eager to breed.”

 

Sigurd didn’t like the way Ivar referred to Blaeja, but he wouldn’t risk angering him, “I knew you would hear the voice of reason, brother.”

 

He smiled at Blaeja and offered his hand. Whenever he had thought about love, he always pictured an urge to possess his woman. But it felt different than his fantasy, he wanted Blaeja to want him, he wanted to belong to her and to make her forget the pain he knew he was partially responsible for.

**Author's Note:**

> The king Sigurd mentioned is related to Lagertha and Ragnar in Gesta Danorum:
> 
> Lagertha's career as a warrior began when Frø, king of Sweden, invaded Norway and killed the Norwegian king Siward. Frø put the women of the dead king's family into a brothel for public humiliation. Hearing of this, Ragnar Lodbrok came with an army to avenge his grandfather Siward. Many of the women Frø had ordered abused dressed themselves in men's clothing and fought on Ragnar's side.[1] Chief among them, and key to Ragnar's victory, was Lagertha. Saxo recounts:
> 
> Ladgerda, a skilled Amazon, who, though a maiden, had the courage of a man, and fought in front among the bravest with her hair loose over her shoulders. All-marvelled at her matchless deeds, for her locks flying down her back betrayed that she was a woman.
> 
> Impressed with her courage, Ragnar courted her from afar. Lagertha feigned interest and Ragnar arrived to seek her hand, bidding his companions wait in the Gaular valley. He was set upon by a bear and a great hound which Lagertha had guarding her home, but killed the bear with his spear and choked the hound to death. Thus he won the hand of Lagertha in marriage. According to Saxo, Ragnar had a son with her, Fridleif, as well as two daughters, whose names are not recorded.
> 
>  
> 
> [Lagertha](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Lagertha)


End file.
